The Going Merry Christmas
by FreudTastic
Summary: Christmas Oneshot. Chopper sets up a devious little plan for him and his beloved swordsman, but will it work? Read and find out! ZoCho Oneshot. YAOI! Don't like, don't read.


**DISCLAIMER: One Piece is the property of Eiichiro Oda and TvTokyo, I do not own One Piece or any of its characters. This is a purely fan-made Fiction

* * *

**

"HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEY! WAKE UP EVERYONE! IT'S CHRISTMAS!" Luffy's loud voice was heard all over the Going Merry, as his crewmates began to wake up slowly and groggily, feeling like someone with a megaphone had yelled straight into their ears. But as they realized it was Luffy's shouting, they all sighed as they got up and trudged to their cabin doors, looking outside. As they did so, they saw their Rubber-boy captain rushing around on deck and jumping with glee, while thick gusts of snow covered the Merry with a white blanket of snow, which actually made it look quite beautiful.

"Wow… this is all so wonderful!" the Straw Hat Pirate's doctor – Tony Tony Chopper – shouted with glee, soon joining up with Luffy in his ecstatically happy dance, along with the long-nosed Usopp, the crew's Sniper. Nami, the crew's Navigator, smiled up at the snow-filled skies.

"I guess you're right, Chopper. And the winds are not blowing too hard, so it should not be too cold to be outside, either!" she added, noting the wind strength being next to nothing. She felt a snowflake fall on her outstretched hand, and smiled as she saw it melt on her warm skin. Meanwhile, Sanji – the crew's Chef – was already busy in the kitchen, preparing for a grand Christmas dinner. Even he have made his share of Christmas food while onboard his past "home", the Baratie Floating Restaurant. All this time as everyone were busy cheering, dancing and otherwise being occupied, Nico Robin stepped out from the girl's cabin, several boxes of Christmas decorations following behind her being carried by numerous hands that had spawned from the planks themselves, thanks to her Devil Fruit ability.

"It seems everyone are too busy to help me hang up all these decorations…" She said out loud, smiling down at Luffy, Usopp and Chopper. Instantly, they turned to her with raised hands, shouting 'I WANNA HELP' in unison, which made Robin chuckle lightly. "I thought so." She smiled as she picked up one of the boxes, as Luffy, Usopp and Chopper rushed upstairs to the upper deck to pick up one box each, and got to work along with Nami to hang up the decorations all over Merry; on the rail sides, along the mast and upwards, over the sails, on the crow's nest, and along the rear and front of the ship. As they all finished, their ship seemed to really gleam with Christmas happiness.

"Hehehehehe! Cool! This is gonna be so awesome! I can feel it deep in my gut… which is empty! SANJIIIIIIII! I WANT FOOD!" the Rubber-man cried out and rushed up to Sanji, who was just stepping outside with a batch of gingerbreads, but the chef pulled them away from Luffy and put a foot in his face, pummeling him to the floor.

"You leave these alone, you shitty rubber-head!" he scowled and went up to a long table that Nami and Robin were setting up. "Nami-Swan~! Robin-Chwan~! You two want a taste? They're fresh from the oven~" he chirped happily as he went up to the ladies, and offered them some fresh gingerbreads. The two girls giggled and shook their heads, as Sanji merely fluttered off to make more.

"D-Damn kicking chef…" Luffy groaned as he stood up, and looked over to the mast, seeing Zoro sleeping against it. Then he saw their reindeer doctor sneaking up to him, having something behind his back. Luffy smiled and poked the doctor's shoulder, which made him meep slightly and jump into the air. "Hiya Chopper! What'cha doing?" Luffy asked with a slight smirk.

"E-Erm, n-n-nothing!" Chopper lied, blushing profusely and still tried to hide the thing behind his back. Luffy merely chuckled and petted Chopper's head.

"C'mon Chopper, no one looks at us or something! They're all too busy!" Luffy snickered under his breath, tapping Chopper's chin a bit as said reindeer looked up at him. "What is it?" Chopper sighed, accepting defeat as he pulled out the thing behind his back; a small green plant with red berries in it. "Ooooooh! It's one of those! Erm… I don't remember what they're called." Luffy childishly scratched the back of his head.

"They're called mistletoes, Luffy." Chopper remembered Luffy. "And it's a Christmas tradition that whomever are under the mistletoe with another has to kiss the other one. I was planning on sneaking a kiss onto Zoro… though I guess you caught m-" Chopper looked back to see Luffy being all busy again, helping Usopp hang up more Christmas lights. Chopper was a bit confused, but saw Luffy eye at him, then towards the empty boy's cabin, winking at Chopper. Chopper realized the Rubber-man was wishing him good luck, and nodded back at him with a bright smile, before eyeing the boy's cabin. A slightly devious idea began cracking in the boy's mind, and a slight smirk spread on his muzzle as he rushed over to the boy's cabin, and he went inside.

* * *

After awhile, all the crewmembers of Going Merry were sat around the long table, having a big, cheerful Christmas dinner together. Luffy was as usually gorging on all the meat as Sanji had a hard time beating him away from most of the food while flirting with Nami and Robin, Chopper was listening to Usopp's "grand" tales as usual, being more awed for each story his mind gobbled up, and Zoro was just silent in the bunch of loudmouths, eating his food quietly.

"Hey, Zoro. What's up, you haven't spoken in a long while. Something wrong?" Nami asked Zoro, noticing him being all silent and busy eating. Zoro simply shrugged and kept eating, much to Nami's annoyance. "Pfft! Fine then, ignore me." She scolded before he was offered another batch of ham by Sanji. "No thanks, Sanji." She said honestly, which slightly dismayed the chef. Chopper realized it was time to put his plan in action, and luckily enough, he was finished as well.

"I'm done, guys! I'm sorry for not spending more time here with you, but I have to keep up my recipes for medicine!" he said, sounding extremely busy as he took his plate, fork, knife, spoon and glass, trotted into the kitchen and gently put them into the sink, then waltzed off to the boy's cabin, happy to see that no one was suspicious. As expected, Zoro let out a loud yawn after that.

"Yeah, sorry for me too, but I'm gonna take a nap…" he shrugged and was about to go, but Sanji pushed him down with his foot.

"Oh no, shitty Marimo-head! You stay here during this holiday! At least Chopper had a good reason to leave." Sanji growled slightly, glaring up at Zoro, who returned an equally harsh glare.

"Oh, just let him go Sanji." Nami eye-rolled at the two of them. "It's obvious that he doesn't wanna spend more time here, anyway. And he would not really be a big talker." Sanji growled a bit more, before letting Zoro go, as said swordsman dusted off his clothes and walked back to the boy's cabin, walking inside and locking the door to not be disturbed. He then realized it might have been wise to let the door be open until he found a candle, because it was pitch black inside the cabin.

"Great…" he grunted to himself before he walked around, fumbling with his hands a bit to find a candle, a match, anything. Just then, his hands came to rest upon something big, something firm, and – much to his surprise – something fuzzy. He kept exploring the area, until he earned a deep chuckle from someone… someone in the room with him. Suddenly, he had to close his eyes as the lights flashed on, and in front of him stood Chopper, being in his Heavy Point form, also more known as his "human" form, even though he mostly resembled a gorilla of some sorts. "Oh… it's you Chopper…" Zoro looked away slightly.

"It's alright Zoro." Chopper smiled down at Zoro. "You didn't mean to touch me… or, did you~?" he said more deviously, and used his big hands to hold Zoro by his arms, and pulled him closer. Zoro had to admit, the warm fur on his skin felt really good, like all the other times he and Chopper had been together. But now, there was more of that warm fur, and Zoro could feel himself grip handfuls of it while just relaxing his head upon the warm fur. "Hehe, not so shy now, eh Zoro?" Chopper asked, and Zoro looked at him with a slight smirk.

"Not in the least, Chopper." He said, and then stood back slightly. "You know that I always enjoy you and me being together like this. But right now, something's up. I can feel it. What you pl-" he looked up above them, and saw a green thing dangle above them. "You sneaky reindeer." He grinned.

"Silly swordsman." Chopper taunted back jokingly, chuckling before pulling Zoro towards him, his big muzzle connecting with Zoro's soft, warm lips, moaning slightly at the initial contact. Zoro's eyes felt like rolling back into his sockets as he felt the pleasure behind the kiss, and began stroking along Chopper's arms and hands, as he was being held effortlessly by said reindeer, which just enjoyed their kiss to the fullest. His tongue soon dove into Zoro's mouth, licking inside his mouth and wrapping Zoro's tongue in for a deep tongue-kiss, which Zoro gladly accepted from his best Nakama, and secret lover. As their kiss broke, Chopper stared deep and long into Zoro's eyes, and he did the same to Chopper. Both of them had smiles on their faces, and before Zoro knew it, Chopper turned back to his childish Brain Point with a snap, and Zoro had to stretch out his hands to catch the little kid. Chopper giggled and nuzzled Zoro's chest lovingly.

"Don't scare me like that, sheesh…" Zoro eye-rolled and went up to a couch, sitting with Chopper on his lap, who never ceased nuzzling Zoro's body. "You're gonna make me have a heart attack bigger than those from any fight I've been in if you get hurt."

"I know, but you're always there to save me, right Zoro-san?" Chopper asked with a gleeful smile. "We're Nakamas forever and ever ~ Right Zoro?" Zoro could not resist to smile back at Chopper, petting his head gently as the reindeer giggled again.

"Yeah. Forever and ever sounds good… though if I were to die-" he was cut off as Chopper pecked his lips again, a bit quicker than last time, and smiled at Zoro.

"I'd remember you forever and ever. That's what make true Nakamas just what they are; they never forget each other, even after death." He smiled at his own little theory. Zoro nodded and then saw Chopper yawn a bit. "Zoro-san… I-I am tired…" he laid down with his head on Zoro's chest, and Zoro pulled a blanket over both of them, holding Chopper close to him before kissing his forehead gently.

"Night Chopper. And…" he lowered his voice to a whisper; _"Merry Christmas"_ then he gave Chopper one last smile, before dozing off as well, thinking a bit for himself;

'_Dang it! I forgot to give Chopper his present! Oh well, might as well give it to him tomorrow…"_ What he didn't know, however, was that Chopper had some all-too familiar thoughts;

'_Oooh snap! I forgot to give Zoro-san his present! I'll give it to him tomorrow! As a surprise!'_ The reindeer thought in his sleep, before smiling and cuddling up more to Zoro. But then again, both of them thought that being together like this was the best Christmas present one could ever get.


End file.
